¡Itachi es un buen niño!
by Mactans
Summary: Itachi tiene 5 años y es un buen niño y como buen niño lo premian con regalos, a Itachi le gusta que le den regalos y por eso se porta bien. Y Bola de Nieve es su regalo favorito... y es ¡SOLO SUYO!


.

* * *

Itachi tiene 5 años y es un buen niño y como buen niño lo premian con regalos, a Itachi le gusta que le den regalos y por eso se porta bien.

Itachi tiene muchos peluches en su habitación; tiene un conejo con su nariz rosa y una sonrisa de hilo rojo, un par de perros que mueven la cabeza graciosamente cuando las tocas, un oso rosa que le dio su Tío Madara cuando lo conoció por que creyó que era una niña, un Borreguito blanco que al abrazarlo emite un sonido raro, una vaca psicodélica de color azul con manchas rojas que no le gustaba para nada pero como Itachi es "un buen niño", no podía rechazarlo, también tenía un payasito que daba miedo pues parecía que esos dos botones que emulaban los ojos lo estaban mirando amenazadoramente con la intensión de asesinarle mientras duerme, pero gracias a Dios, Osito lo protege de todo, Osito es el peluche con el cual duerme Itachi, se lo dio su mamá cuando cumplió dos años y lo mudaron a una habitación propia y según su mamá, Osito lo protegería de todo y pues hasta ahora Itachi no tenía ninguna queja… Osito ha cumplido cabalmente con su deber.

Aparte de Osito, Itachi tiene otro peluche en especial que le gusta, es un gran oso café de peluche que le dio la vecina pelirroja que vive al lado, una mujer sonriente y escandalosa la cual, siempre que lo ve dice con su voz chillonamente emocionada "Itachi_chan, eres tan lindo!" al tiempo que le jala las mejillas, después le compra dulces y dice "Solo porque Itachi_chan es un buen niño". Entonces Itachi tiene bastantes dulces como para un mes.

También le compran juguetes caros y de edición limitada, tiene su habitación repleta de pistolas de agua, de consolas de videojuegos, unos carritos a control remoto, una auto pista con cochecitos recargables, unas espadas y muchas pelotas de colores, su papá dice que como Itachi se porta bien y saca buenas notas en el colegio se merece todos y cada uno de los juguetes que tiene en casa… Entonces Itachi espera cada viernes parado en el portal de su casa a que su papá llegue del trabajo, pues ese día de la semana es cuando le trae un nuevo obsequio, pues porque… Itachi es un buen niño…

Itachi tenía un cachorrito que se llamaba Señor Perro, su papá le dijo que tener a Señor Perro era una responsabilidad muy grande, que tenía que cuidarlo y sacarlo a pasear, eso a Itachi no le importó, pues él quería mucho a Señor Perro y bueno el socio de su papá se lo había traído de regalo desde Holanda porque… "Itachi es un buen niño"

Un día su mamá comenzó a hacerse gorda, pero no le dijo nada, por que como Itachi es muy inteligente, sabía que lo peor que puedes decirle a una mujer es que esta gorda, así que evito a toda costa exteriorizar lo que pensaba. También vio que compraban muchas cosas y las ponían en la habitación de sus padres, eso le causo curiosidad pero él no era un niño metiche, el solo era "Un buen niño".

Anteayer el papá y la mamá de Itachi se fueron corriendo y lo dejaron con la nana, Itachi pensó que quizá su papa tuvo una junta de emergencia, como suele pasar. Pero hoy es viernes, por tanto seguro hoy regresarán y le traerán un nuevo juguete, un nuevo peluche o una nueva mascota, entonces muy contento Itachi se fue a esperar en la entrada.

Cuando cayó la noche, escucho la puerta abrirse y se levantó de golpe, vio a su papá entrar con las manos vacías y se desilusionó, pero después vio entrar a su mamá con un bultito en brazos, entonces pensó "Eso ha de ser mi nuevo regalo"

-¿Eso es mío? –Preguntó alegremente mientras se acercaba a su mamá

Sus padres sonrieron y le dijeron

-Es tu nuevo hermanito.

-Entonces, SI es mío, ¿no? –Dijo poniendo especial énfasis en la palabra "SI". Sus papás sonrieron cariñosamente, le revolvieron los cabellos y contestaron con un

-Sí, es tuyo.

-Le pondré Bola de Nieve –Afirmó feliz y sus padres soltaron una carcajada.

-No Itachi, él se llama Sasuke –Informó entre risas su padre.

Entonces su mamá se fue a sentar al sillón e Itachi pudo ver de cerca a su nuevo regalo. Quedó maravillado con su belleza, acarició la pequeña carita con cuidado ante los atentos ojos de sus padres y sonrió.

-"Es pequeño" –Pensó –"Y tiene la nariz rosa y la piel suavecita como mi conejo… ha de ser un peluche" -Y sonrió emocionado.

Llegó la noche e Itachi vio que sus progenitores se llevaban a su nuevo regalo a su habitación y pensó molesto – "¿Por qué no me lo dan? Mis cosas deben de estar conmigo, en mi habitación no en la suya".  
Entonces esperó a que todos durmieran y sigilosamente entró a la habitación de sus padres y tomo a SU "Bola de Nieve" –"Porque si es mío, yo le pongo como yo quiera, así que Bola de Nieve es su nombre" –Se aseguró a si mismo indignado.

Lo llevó con a su cuarto y lo colocó con cuidado entre sus peluches… pero vio que Bola de Nieve era demasiado bonito como para que estuviera con todos los demás. Entonces tomó todos los peluches y los arrojó por la ventana, dejando la repisa vacía y con extrema delicadeza acomodó a su nuevo peluche, le puso un par de cojines a los lados y lo cubrió con una cobijita. –Listo, tu solito embelleces mi cuarto, eres el peluche más bonito que tengo. –Se dijo a sí mismo con orgullo. Y se acomodó para dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, se despertó por los alaridos de pánico que dio su mamá, Itachi se levantó rápidamente para ver qué era lo que sucedía, pero antes revisó que Bola de Nieve estuviera bien y es que a Itachi le gusta cuidar mucho a sus peluches, luego se asomó por la puerta y vio como sus papás corrían como locos por toda la casa.

Entonces su papá le preguntó si no había escuchado nada durante la noche e Itachi dijo que no.

-Se han robado a Sasuke- Le dijo con un lastimero tono de voz.

-¿A bola de nieve? -Preguntó sorprendido, su padre lo miró con una ceja alzada y contestó con un dudoso "si". –Pero si yo lo puse con cuidado en mi repisa de peluches –Dijo sonriente. –Porque es mío.

Solo vio como su mamá, quien iba pasando cuando Itachi dijo eso, se desmayó y al momento fue auxiliada por la servidumbre y su papá comenzó a reír histéricamente – ¿Es en serio? –Le pregunto llorando de felicidad -¿Tú tienes a Sasuke?

Itachi estaba sorprendido y enojado, lo primero era por que descubrió que Bola de Nieve se podía mover y necesitaba comer, dormir, bañarse y cuidarse… "Entonces no es un peluche" Razonó inteligentemente "Se parece a Señor Perro" entonces Itachi decidió regalar a Señor Perro a su vecino, porque ahora necesitaba dedicarse de tiempo completo a Bola de Nieve y lo segundo fue porque después de hacer semejante sacrificio (por que de verdad quería a señor perro) sus papás le quitaron a su Bola de nieve, según porque aun era pequeño y no podría darle los cuidados necesarios.

-"Pero si yo solito cuide de Señor Perro cuando era chiquito" –Pensó molesto.

-Escucha Itachi –Le dijo serio su papá – Sasuke no es una mascota y necesita de tu madre, tu puedes jugar con él pero no te lo puedes llevar, ¿entendido?

Itachi no estaba muy a gusto con eso, pero como es un buen niño… -Si papá –Tuvo que aceptar las condiciones.

Ahora solo le quedaba esperar a que sus padres decidieran cuando sería lo suficientemente responsable para cuidar de Bola de Nieve él solito, mientras tanto, Itachi iba haciendo cambios en su habitación:

Ya se había deshecho de todos sus peluches "Porque Bola de Nieve es el más lindo", ya había regalado a Sr Perro "Porque Bola de Nieve Necesita de cuidados de tiempo completo" y estaba en proceso de donar todos sus consolas de videojuegos "Porque Bola de Nieve es el más entretenido, divertido y maravilloso de todas las cosas" Y sus juguetes correrían con el mismo destino, pues necesitaba espacio para que Bola de Nieve pudiera gatear a sus anchas, aunque se estaba quedando con algunos cuantos, solo con los que creía podrían gustarle a Bola de Nieve, de hecho ya le había donado a Osito, para que lo cuidara, pues Itachi, aparte de ser un niño bueno, ya era un niño grande.

Epílogo

Todos los días cuando salía del colegio corría a ver a SU Bola de Nieve, jugaba un rato con él y lo miraba por horas, sin embargo un día, comenzó a llorar, Itachi se asustó mucho "Creo que ya lo rompí" –Pensó angustiado –"Ya active su alarma, ha de ser como el coche de papá cuando se estrella con algo" –Entonces lo desvistió con cuidado -"No vaya a ser que lo rompa más"- y reviso cada parte de su cuerpecito, entonces vio un par de botones rozados -"Oh vaya, esto ha de ser para que se apague y se prenda" – Apretó uno y SU Bola de nieve empezó a reír – "Que raro, yo tengo unos iguales y yo no me apago ni me rio cuando me los apachurro" –Pensó sorprendido entonces llegó su mamá.

-¿Qué haces Itachi? –Le pregunto intrigada

-Es que creo que rompí a Bola de… digo a Sasuke pero ya lo arregle. –Entonces sonrió y salió de la habitación, disfrutando en su memoria el bello sonido que emitió su lindo regalo favorito y su madre solo lo miró partir con una ceja alzada y una cálida sonrisa.

Itachi ahora sabía que Sasuke no era un peluche, ni una mascota, ni un juguete, era algo mejor, algo que venía sin caja ni envoltura, era único en su clase, de edición limitada, no disponible en tiendas de autoservicio, era un raro muñeco llamado =Hermano menor= del modelo exclusivo =Sasuke= de la marca =Hospital General de Konoha=

Y aunque todavía su padre le traía regalos cada viernes, ninguno se comparaba con SU Sasuke.

-Seré un buen hermano mayor –Susurro mientras acariciaba el rostro dormido de Sasuke – Aunque no sé muy bien que sea eso –Y sonrió nerviosos –Pero dice papa que si te quiero debo cuidarte… -Luego lo contemplo un par de minutos -Ya llevas mucho rato apagado –Murmuró –Tal vez se te acabo la batería –Se dijo preocupado, luego se inclinó hacia adentro de la cuna pero al momento se quedo pensativo

-"Y… ¿donde se te pondrán las pilas?"

…. Fin xD  
-


End file.
